craftarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leveling
Leveling is generally easy, but there is an unlimited level scale. Even though the levels are infinitely climbing, the game story stops after level 2000. Although ,there is still many things you can do; like maintaining your clans' social status and going on raids.I think it's something that other games wish it had. It's complex enough for the hardcore spend hours theorycrafting new specs, and simple enough for casuals to grasp at a basic level to play the game.' I also want, in the future, them to expand on the Strongholds idea of the Y axis as a means for expansion. This includes flying transportation either directly or indirectly directed by the players in areas where the content can be built around it in order to positively impact the gameplay. I'm not a designer so I don't know how it would be implemented. You asked for things individuals wanted and that is something I'd like to see.' What i love most in this game is the mature community. The groups i have taken so far, had mature and constructive players, very different from World of Warcraft, where the most of people are a bunch of douchbags. Try to enforce a mature community by making the reading level high and formal. Raid Finder with a dumbed down difficulty so even casual players can see high end content. Also, people can 'rate' other people. whatever rate over all you have, you get a 1% boost in your levelling rate with however many stars you have (its a 1-5 scale) 'Also, when duelling another player, both players will get equall amounts of Exp points because of the fact that you can fail but you will learn from your mistakes. Winning will gr'ant you money so you can get the chance to buy better items. The amount of money you get relies on what level you defeated. The higher the level, the more cash loot you get. The game encourages players to dare to challenge high levels because the wider the level gap the better the loot you get. Players level with the time they spend on the game, not by experience. But with each level it gets a bit longer. The amount of skill based actions you did will add up to how many points you get on your level up. If you didn't do any fighting, you would only gain one stat, which is the default stats. If you did a good amount of fighting, but also went and mined in a cave and farmed a field, you would gain a lot more stats. In this case, the more active you are in that skill area, the more stats you get in that area when you level. Also, the amount of time for leveling is not based on real world time, it is based on the amount of time your spend on that character. Level 1 to level 2 is 5 minutes worth of gameplay. Level 1999 to level 2000 is 56 days. However, there are certain things that can take some time away from leveling.